Miracles and Light
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Davis has a secret that he had been hiding from everyone except his own family but one day, Kari finds out about this secret. How will the Child of Light react to knowing her friend's biggest secret?


**This is my first time at making this kind of fanficts, so I hope that all of you would enjoy it. If any of you are wondering about what I'm talking about, you'll understand when you reach the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 1:

A spiky mahogany haired boy with dark brown eyes wearing a pair of white aviator goggles on his head, a slightly large orange hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue shorts was walking around a shopping complex searching for a present for a certain brunet girl with chocolate eyes.

But after searching for hours from store to the other, the goggled boy could not find the perfect gift for his friend.

'Man, there's nothing here that's perfect enough for her' the brunet groaned mentally as he walks out from another store. 'I think I shouldn't come to Kari's birthday today. I don't have a present for her and even if I did, TK will probably give her something even better than mine' he thought solemnly before walking out of the shopping complex and towards his apartment building.

The goggled boy, Davis, walks up the stairs to his apartment and after fishing out the keys to the front door from his pocket, slides it into the lock and unlocks the door.

He walks inside his house and closed the door behind him.

He then walks towards the kitchen only to find it empty and there was a note sticking on the refrigerator door.

On the note it reads:

'Daisuke, your mother and I are on a business trip and won't be back for a few days. You and your sister will be taking care of the house until then.

-Dad.'

'Another business trip huh? Mum and Dad never have time for me anymore' Davis sighed mentally before throwing the note into the trash and walks towards his room.

The brunet turns on his computer and as he waits for it to boot up, he takes out a small white device with blue grips and an antenna from his pocket.

Davis is not a normal person; he is actually part of a special group of children called the Digidestind that are partnered to creature's called digimons that come from the Digital World.

It had been several months since the battle between the Digidestind and a powerful evil digimon called MaloMyotismon and now both the Real World and the Digital World are in peace.

Davis' computer let out a small beeping sound that indicates that it was done booting and the brunet opens a Digi-Port.

He then types down some co-ordinates before pointing his digivice to the screen and he got sucked into the computer.

(Meanwhile at the Kamiya household)

The apartment was filled with balloons, assortment of party items like confetti, party hats, food and drinks and large pink birthday cake with candles.

The rest of the Digidestind were also there as they handed gifts to birthday girl who was wearing her usual pink and white sleeveless T-shirt, long pink fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows and a pair of yellow shorts.

"This dress is beautiful, thank you Yolie" Kari said as she takes out a long pink dress from a box that was given to her by a girl with long lavender hair and large round glasses wearing a blue bandana on her head, an peach colored V-neck and a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Here Kari, I got this for you" said a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow and green T-shirt and a pair of dark green shorts as he hands the brunet a box with a golden pendant inside it.

"Well that's the last of your presents" stated a boy with brown hair that was styled in a wild way wearing a dark blue T-shirt and matching pair of shorts.

"Wait, where's Davis?" Kari asks, just noticing that the other brunet was missing from the party.

"I don't know. I didn't see him when everyone else got here" Tai said, which seem to upset his younger sister.

"I'm going out for a moment" she said before leaving the apartment and walking down the hallway towards Davis' apartment.

(Back in the Digital World)

Davis, who was wearing a dark blue jacket with red and orange flames at the bottom over a white T-shirt and a pair of light brown khakis was sitting at the edge of a cliff and was staring at the view in front of him.

'I guess Kari and I were never meant to be together. I was an idiot to think that, especially since I'm a-' Davis' solemn train of thought was broken by the sound of someone calling out his name and when he turns to the source, he was truly shocked to see Kari running towards him.

"Davis! I'm so glad that I manage to find you!" Kari exclaimed with joy in her voice.

"H-Hey Kari" Davis stuttered as he stands up and walks a few steps away from the girl in pink.

"Davis, what's wrong? Why didn't you come to my birthday party?" the Child of Light asks as she walks up to the goggled boy with worry in her eyes.

"I didn't come because I didn't find a birthday present for you. I searched every store I could find looking for the perfect gift but after hours of searching, I found nothing".

"Davis, I don't care whatever present you get for me. Just having you there is good enough for me" Kari reassured but it did not seem to get the goggled boy to cheer up one bit.

"Davis, this isn't just about not finding me a birthday present isn't it? What's really troubling you Davis?" she asks as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Your right Kari, this isn't about not finding you a present" Davis started as he turns around and stares at the other brunet in the eyes. "It just that no matter how hard I try at something, TK would always do it better than me. I think everyone was right, you and TK were meant for each other" he said before turning his gaze to the floor.

"Davis, there's nothing going on between me and TK and there never will. He's like a brother to me and it's you that I love" Kari said as she reach out to cupped the side of the Keeper of Miracles' face but he jerks away from the contact.

"Would you still love me if you knew the real me?" Davis asks suddenly.

"What?" the Child of Light gasps in shock.

"Kari" the goggled boy started as he looks into the girl's eyes with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm a girl".


End file.
